1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to opening/closing apparatus of canvas for a load transport vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
The rear body of a load transport vehicle such as a truck is usually constructed such that canvas is attached to a frame which is raised on the rear body or such that a box-like frame for example of aluminum is mounted on the rear body. In the case where the canvas is attached to a frame, there are such disadvantages as that the canvas flutters when the vehicle is traveling and that such as rainwater enters the interior of the rear body. On the other hand, in the case of the box-like frame, only the tail end side of the rear body is designed to be capable of being opened/closed and loading/unloading operation is usually performed using the tail end side of the rear body. Loading/unloading operation from the tail end side of the rear body of a load transport vehicle requires a great amount of time and labor, since the width thereof is narrow while the depth is deep due to the fact that it is elongated in the front and rear direction thereof.
Thus, in recent years, seen among those having a box-like rear body structure are ones constructed such that the wall surfaces on right and left thereof may be opened in the so-called gull-wing configuration where substantially the center of the roof of the rear body is used as the supporting point. According to such construction, loading/unloading may be performed much more efficiently in comparison to the case where it is to be performed from the tail end side, since its rear body may be opened/closed at right and left side surfaces thereof.